Edward/Gallery
This page is for all images of . Season 1 EmilytotheRescue4.png|Edward with , , , , , and at Tidmouth Sheds in Emily to the Rescue EmilytotheRescue1.png|Edward with Henry and Emily Memories4.png|Edward with Thomas, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, , , Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Duncan, and Duke in Memories Memories8.png|Edward with Gordon and Henry Memories23.png|Edward with Trevor Memories25.png|Edward with Thomas, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, , , , Skarloey, Sir Handel, and Memories38.png|Edward with Gordon RosieJacobSierraandtheTroublesomeTrucks6.png|Edward with Henry and and Brendam Docks Season 2 BradyandtheFamousVisitor1.png|Edward with Thomas, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, , Duck, , Douglas, , Mavis, , BradyandtheFamousVisitor2.png|Edward with Thomas, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Bill, Ben, Diesel, Bertie, and Trevor BradyandtheFamousVisitor4.png|Edward with Gordon and Percy Insignificant2.png|Edward with Thomas, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Stanley, Salty, Paxton, Stafford, and Henrietta Insignificant11.png|Edward and Gordon James'DayOut4.png|Edward with Thomas, Gordon, James, Percy, and James'DayOut5.png|Edward with Gordon, James, and Spencer Season 4 Kylie'sAccident7.jpg|Edward with Thomas and James Season 5 GoodbyeFatController7.png|Edward at Tidmouth Sheds GoodbyeFatController19.JPG|Edward with Henry and Percy in Knapford Junction GoodbyeFatController13.JPG|Edward with Thomas, Gordon, James, and Percy GoodbyeFatController12.JPG|Edward with Thomas and Percy GoodbyeFatController11.JPG|Edward with Gordon and James GoodbyeFatController7.JPG GoodbyeFatController1.PNG|Edward with Thomas, James, Gordon, Percy, and Toby at Knapford Station TheParty3.png|Edward and James Season 6 TheNewBuilding4.png|Edward in Great Waterton Season 9 MollyandMeg2.png|Edward and Gordon Season 10 TheSodorAwards6.png|Edward with a plethora of other characters in a flashback in The Sodor Awards Season 12 Duck'sNewFriend2.jpg|Edward, Duck, and the Slip Coaches in Duck's New Friend GordonandNia10.png|Edward, Gordon, Percy, Cranky, and Carly at Brendam in Gordon and Nia BillandBen'sNewGame2.png BillandBen'sNewGame3.png BillandBen'sNewGame5.png EdwardandtheLittleEngines1.png Specials CallingAllEngines,Again!12.png|Edward with Thomas, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, and Diesel in Calling All Engines, Again! TheGreatRailwayShow1.png|Edward, Norman, and Stanley TheRescue1.png|Edward at Wellsworth in The Search for the Controllers Part 3 TheRescue8.png|Edward and Henry in The Search for the Controllers Part 3 Engine Friends EdwardtheBlueEngine5.png|Edward, Thomas, Henry, Gordon, and James at Tidmouth Sheds EdwardtheBlueEngine6.png|Edward's firebox EdwardtheBlueEngine4.png|Edward's funnel EdwardtheBlueEngine2.png|Edward at Tidmouth Sheds EdwardtheBlueEngine17.png|Edward being the banker engine for a train on Gordon's Hill EdwardtheBlueEngine12.png|Edward and Gordon EdwardtheBlueEngine1.png|Edward, Thomas, Henry, Gordon, and James at Tidmouth Sheds EdwardtheBlueEngine9.png|Edward shunting EdwardtheBlueEngine8.png|Edward, James, Gordon, and Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds at night EdwardtheBlueEngine7.png|Edward and James at Tidmouth Sheds at night EdwardtheBlueEngine38.png|Edward as the back engine for two trains EdwardtheBlueEngine36.png|Edward about to buffer up to the Express EdwardtheBlueEngine27.png|Edward and Stepney working on The Loop Line EdwardtheBlueEngine26.png|Edward and Stepney at Tidmouth Bay EdwardtheBlueEngine42.png|Edward shunting EdwardtheBlueEngine43.jpg|Edward pulling coaches on The Viaduct JamestheRedEngine1.png|Edward with James JamestheRedEngine5.png|Edward and James at Dryaw JamestheRedEngine9.png|Edward and James passing The Cow Field PercytheSmallEngine9.png|Edward with Thomas and Percy DucktheGreatWesternEngine24.png|Edward and Duck BillandBenTwinEngines35.png|Edward with Bill and Ben at the Clay Pits Bill,Ben,andBoCo8.png|Edward and BoCo Bill,Ben,andBoCo6.png|Edward, Bill, Ben, and BoCo Bill,Ben,andBoCo3.png|Edward, Bill, Ben, and, BoCo TrevortheTractionEngine2.png|Edward in Trevor the Traction Engine TrevortheTractionEngine6.png|Edward and Thomas TrevortheTractionEngine9.PNG|Edward and Trevor at Crocks Scrap Yard TrevortheTractionEngine10.gif TrevortheTractionEngine14.png|Edward, Thomas, and Trevor DouglasandOliver2.PNG|Edward and Trevor DouglasandOliver4.PNG|Edward in Douglas and Oliver DouglasandOliver5.PNG|Edward, James, Percy, and Douglas SaltytheDockyardDiesel15.jpg|Edward, Gordon, and James HarveytheCraneEngine2.jpg|Edward with Thomas, Henry, Gordon, James,Percy, and SpencertheFastEngine9.png|Edward and Spencer SpencertheFastEngine7.jpg|Edward and Spencer SpencertheFastEngine6.jpg|Edward, Henry, and Salty SpencertheFastEngine5.png|Edward in Spencer the Fast Engine SpencertheFastEngine3.png|Edward and Spencer SpencertheFastEngine1.png|Edward in Spencer the Fast Engine SpencertheFastEngine10.png|Edward, Donald, and Douglas CharliethePlayfulPurpleTankEngine3.png|Edward and Charlie Edward'sExploit7.png|Edward, Henry, Gordon, Duck, and BoCo Edward'sExploit9.png|Edward in Edward's Exploit Edward'sExploit4.png|Edward, Gordon, James, Duck, and BoCo in Tidmouth Sheds Edward'sExploit5.png|Edward, Bill, and Ben Edward'sExploit6.png|Edward in Edward's Exploit Edward'sExploit8.png|Edward's wheels without siderods PercyandtheLorries10.png|Edward, Thomas, Gordon, James, Duck, and Cranky at Brendam Docks Amazing Adventures ThomasandGordon1.png|Edward in Thomas and Gordon HenryandtheGhost4.jpg|Edward and Henry ToadtheBrakevan3.png|Edward at Wellsworth TheTroublewithTrees1.png|Edward in The Trouble With Trees ThomasandtheGhostEngine5.jpg|Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, and Bertie at Tidmouth Bay ThomasandtheGhostEngine6.PNG|Edward, Percy, and Oliver at Tidmouth Bay MollytheYellowEngine6.png|Edward, Henry, James, Thomas, and Molly at The Coaling Plant HectorTheHopperTruck10.png|Edward, Thomas, and James at the Coaling Plant HectorTheHopperTruck9.png|Edward, James, and Hector at the Coaling Plant GlynntheCoffeepotEngine4.png|Edward, Henry, James, Gordon, Glynn, and Stephen at Knapford Station TobyandPhilip5.png|Edward, Henry, Toby, Emily, and Philip at Knapford Yards Thomas'ChristmasAdventures16.JPG Thomas'ChristmasAdventures13.JPG Thomas'ChristmasAdventuresDeletedScene5.png Thomas'ChristmasAdventures11.png Thomas'ChristmasAdventures9.png Thomas'ChristmasAdventuresDeletedScene2.png Thomas'ChristmasAdventures5.png Thomas'ChristmasAdventures1.png EdwardandJames3.png EdwardandJames5.png EdwardandJames6.jpg WhistleTroubles5.png WhistleTroubles4.png DowagerHattInCharge8.png DowagerHattInCharge3.png DowagerHattInCharge2.png JamesandHector3.png Thomas'SpecialLetter2.png Thomas'SpecialLetter3.png Thomas'SpecialLetter5.png Thomas'SpecialLetter6.png GordonandHenry8.jpg GordonandHenry1.png Skarloey Railway Stories Skarloey(episode)8.png Skarloey(episode)7.png Skarloey(episode)6.png Skarloey(episode)5.png RustyandtheBoulder13.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Images of Edward